The present invention relates to framing for artwork, and more particularly, to an art frame backlit by LEDs (light-emitting diodes) to enhance the artwork.
There exist multiple modes of creatively displaying or “lighting up” artwork. Other devices, however, require painting original works thereby limiting the variety of artwork that may be used. Often, fluorescent paint reactive to dim UV-A light is used, which is dim and not visible to the human eye. This results in a poorly illuminated space.
There exists a need for a device that displays and lights an existing piece of artwork in a variety of color and behavioral schemes.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus and method for illuminating artwork.